


Burn

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a god, child, I know everything about love and hate, about desire, about fear… about lust!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So SwanQueenBelongsToSwen and I’m fed up of seeing the pirate so I decided that if they wanted to give us Hell I was going to write about Hell as well.  
> Hope you like it!!

The palace was made of black marble in where the fleeting sparkles of hidden and still undiscovered gems for the ones that lived outside the place shone demurely under the lights of the candles that casted shadows around the figures of old statues that were scattered all over the place, their vacant eyes staring at the newcomers in the same way Hades looked at them; coldly, without uttering once single word and yet powerful on his own right.

Emma raised her chin and glanced at Regina; the brunette woman’s eyes shining with the same fire and power the candlelight around them seemed to lick their shadows as they stared at the king of the undead. They had crossed the rivers to finally find the palace and now they were there, still with the screams of the ghosts that hadn’t found solace on the lakes of the Styx a fleeting murmur of nervousness was everything her brain was able to mutter on the back of her head, doubts starting to arise as silence kept waiting for them to speak.

She had started to doubt the second her family had agreed to her suicidal mission, she had felt the guilt and sorrow the moment Henry had looked at her and had nodded, still too young, still too naïve in many different things that the blonde had wanted to choke on her own words, suddenly realizing how much of an effort the decision the people around her was doing was. And yet she hadn’t backed away, afraid of losing what she had regained and still was far too fragile for her to turn and walk away even if that was everything she wanted to do.

Arrogant.

The word had been said in a voice she would recognize anywhere and for a moment she had almost turned, trying to see if Regina had indeed spoken.

Arrogance.

That could be her deadly sin, she had thought when she had called for Charon, the sound of magic whispering in her ear, welcoming her like an old friend, tempting her like those first nights back on Camelot in where everything she could hear was the caressing words of magic, the void promises she had tried too hard to not listen to. Words that the man they were searching for had listened the second he had seen them, the second they had touched his heart.

Emma wasn’t stupid, she knew what that meant and for that the moment the Hades itself started to revel against the newcomers who tried to penetrate it she had plead for her family to leave her alone, to cross back to the world of living. They hadn’t listened to her and yet when they had been tempted by the Hades only one had remained standing at her side, sparing disdainful glances to the tricks that to Emma looked too real to not be possible. Regina.

And now that Hades kept looking at them the blonde looked at the brunette, unsure of what to say, of what to do, feeling suddenly not weak or young but lost. Lost because she was still trying to make amends with her nature, with prophecies and tales that always seemed to talk about her yet they only took for her as she was expected to be the heir, the savior, of a kingdom that didn’t longer exist.

“Why are you here?” The man in front of them asked, making Regina to narrow her eyes and Emma to swallow loudly, not fear but doubt clouding her vision.

It had been far too easy back in Storybrooke to say what she wanted, what she thought she wanted, but now, looking at the god, everything seemed to be different.

Regina touched her arm for a brief second before taking a step forward, the icy tone of her voice ricocheting against the palace’s walls.

“You know perfectly well why we are here” She said and for a moment Emma saw the pale memory of the queen in front of her, protecting her even though, inside of her, the blonde suspected that she really didn’t deserve such a thing. Not when even after her statements she had felt jealousy when Robin had stated that he would go with them, with Regina.

“I’m doing this for you” Had said the brunette a few seconds before they had taken the final step between the veil  that separated live and death and even if the murmur had been low Emma had heard it and had basked on it like it was sunlight caressing her now almost always cold skin.

Hades tutted in front of them and moved forward, his face seeming to change as he approached them, one long finger rising as he moved it from one side to the other, quieting Regina’s voice.

“I know why she is supposed to be here and why you are really here but I don’t know exactly why you want to be here or what you expect me to give to you”

“Hoo…” Emma started, voice meek, weak.

“Is dead” Hades replied, shrugging “To be truthful he should have been dead a long time ago but he managed to escape my grip with the whole Neverland thing, I had to keep his spot clean for almost 250 years, not an easy feat down here let me tell you”

“Can’t you bring him back?” The blonde kept pushing, hearing in the wind around her the suicidal thoughts of attacking the god, to let her magic consume her.

But no, she wasn’t the dark one anymore, even if the reflexes and temptations never ceased to exist apparently.

“Why I would do that?” Hades asked, his gaze, grey and black, looking at her.

“Because I love him” Emma stated and she closed her eyes for a second, resolution wavering as she heard Hades laughter after her words were said. Regina’s strength also seemed to waver at her side, a change in the magic that always seemed to accompany the brunette woman faltering for one single second.

“You think you know about love?” The god said, the flames of the candles seeming to grow under his words. “I’m a god, child, I know everything about love and hate, about desire, about fear….”

As he spoke black tendrils of smoke seemed to cover the floor in front of them, light dimming, caressing now their skins with less strength than before. Emma eyed Regina but the woman still seemed to look dejectedly, tiredly, to Hades, as if a heavy burden was still on her shoulders, as if there were still words that weighed her down.

“I know everything about lust”

And with that the candles’ fire extinguished leaving behind a faint trail of smoke that also disappeared in the now complete darkness of the room, the dark fog that seemed to cover the floor now creating bits and pieces of something that between flashes seemed to be figures, silhouettes.

And so Emma heard the brunette’s gasp at her side when one particular figure started to become clear in front of their eyes.

* * *

 

Pale hands grasping a tanned ankle, the strength those digits grasped the limb obvious on the way the muscles seemed to suddenly stand out, long fingers caressing from the shin to the high-heels cladded feet, the blood-red color standing against the grey and black of smoke and magic that seemed to surround everything else.

The hand started to travel up once again, grabbing the black vaporous dress that seemed to turn into smoke the second it wasn’t touching skin as it traveled up through that seemingly endless leg. Soft, exquisite, skin that trembled ever so slightly when the short nails of that hand raked against it, eliciting a moan and a gasp from two different voices that weren’t still visible enough.

The  dress gave way to the beginning of an also covered waist, the now taut fabric leaving little to the imagination when the adventurous hand started to play with the skin that wasn’t into its reach, the promise of something more being written on it like a trail of ashes dusting the body behind it.

A chuckle was heard when the owner of that waist moved violently against that hand, smoke and mirrors creating the illusion, or perhaps the reality, of a real figure reacting to it.

“Impatient?”

The voice had a rough edge on it, a lustful echo that could almost been sensed by the way that the  still incorporeal hand clutched the fabric of the dress, a moan being the only answer to the question, a tanned hand suddenly appearing, grabbing the wrist of the first one and bringing it even upper.

The focus on the silhouettes changed once again, now the beginning of something that seemed two chests merged almost together could be seen, the dress that seemed to cover the owner of that curious hand also seeming a second away to dissolve into dust and smoke and as breasts moved, fighting for even more air, the second hand kept moving the first one upper, letting the first one barely touch their conjoined chests, a dark glee almost emanating from it in the way the first hand tried to resist, the second one still clutching onto it, not leaving it behind.

“Are you?”

The question, made in a whisper that almost didn’t reach the other side of the illusion, oozed desire and lust in ways that almost looked electrical, tiny sparkles of something that only could be power now caressing the skin of those hands, whispers being written on them, promises maybe. And then, finally, pale pink lips lunged forward, capturing red-blood ones, hands finally breaking free, digits grabbing the fabric of the black dress so tightly that almost seemed to be ready to be pulled apart by the seams.

“Yes” Could be heard, a moan and a gasp followed by something that could only be a whimper echoing between the kisses, smiles being shared, green and brown finally visible to the world, hands now roaming freely, hungry to touch, to feel, to taste.

Emma saw green eyes rolling back when that red mouth attached itself to pale slender neck, both set of hands now caressing as hungrily as before, leaving behind flames that burnt down the dresses that had been there, leaving them to burn and turn into a pile of ashes, a pile of nothing but long ago half-muttered lies that didn’t matter anymore.

“I’ve been waiting far too long for this” Was heard, deep and clear, seductive and burning in ways it didn’t seem possible. Regina blushed at the thought and yet kept staring as her other shelf chuckled, grabbing the other woman’s hand and guiding her once against, making them explore, touch, feel.

It was maybe too much for Emma’s counterpart and the two women saw how the green eyes of the other blonde in the room opened with a roar seeming to echo along the place.

They also saw long fingers starting to travel down, leaving behind a wet trail as they kept up teasing, making the other tremble as they approached a certain blonde’s sex, the woman’s clitoris hard and visibly swelled from where they were watching the scene, a shudder traveling down their bodies as they heard the brunette’s voice whispering half the things she planned to do with the blonde’s sex, promises and orgasms starting to visibly cloud the vision until everything seemed to be licked by fire and magic.

The last thing, however, they could hear was one long sigh that finished with a moan.

_“I’m yours”_

* * *

 

Hades snapped her fingers, smoke and magic dissolving into thin air as the candles of his castle lighted up once again.

“That’s lust” He started with a lazy wave towards the now not-existing silhouettes. “And love and care”

Emma swallowed thickly, her body still seeming to be waiting for the caresses she had seen turn into something real, her sex drenched. Regina from her part bit her bottom lip, knowing far too well what the god of the dead was implying to.

“So” The man said, winking at the two women as he seated back on his throne. “Why are you here?”

“Because I couldn’t leave her alone” Regina’s voice echoed, soft and steady, tender in ways Emma hadn’t heard directed to herself since before Camelot.

And Emma suddenly had the answer, the right one, not the one she had fabricated, tried to make it real by repeating it to herself over and over again.

“I thought it was what it was expected of me”

“But now”, she added, “I’m not so sure”

Hades grinned from his throne, humans, he mussed, always being even more complicated than Gods.


End file.
